No love or is there?
by Mtg92897
Summary: Two relationships fail but can one stand
1. Chapter 1

_Here I am crying over something that happened an hour and half ago, and what do I have to show for it? Two gallons of tears, messed up make up, _and_ no boyfriend. _I had watched my boyfriend of three years make out with the biggest whore that I have ever seen. _Three years! _I angrily thought. Yeah I was upset, and here I am pleasing my best friend. Magnus' birthday was today, and according to him, it was the best party of the year. In reality it was just a crowded birthday partfulfill of drunktards. I thought my ex would have some standards for the girls that he dated, not just sucking face with any piece of legs that he found. _I wouldn't be surprised if she has AIDS, and I'm sure that he will get them._ By the angel, I'm pissed off, and to top it all off I don't want to go to the party.

(magnus POV)

_Poor Clary…_ I thought to myself, but it's not like I don't know what she's going through. About a month ago, I broke up with my boyfriend of 3 months, Merlion, he got clingy. I know it's not the same thing but still.

_Hey, I still get to have my party though. I also get to see my friends adopted brother. _I thought to myself, chuckling at his self given nickname "The Golden Party Boy." Recently he hasn't been that much of a party boy. From what I heard from his father, Stephan Herondale, he's been distant. His father said it was his heart ripped out from his ex. _It sounds to me a lot like Clary's predicament. _I heard the words roll around in my head. Anyway I had hopped that at my party they would find each other's broken hearts and live happily ever after. Alas I needed help, and I know just the right person

Izzy lightwood, queen of Sparkles herself, is Brooklyn's party official. sbe has an awesome party almost every two weeks. SHe helped me with my birthday party. The main reason I want her, other than her mad party planning skills, is because she always tries to hook everyone up because she is so happy with my older brother. So I know Magnus will be into helping me with "Golden Boy" and Clary one hundred percent.

I know a couple of things for sure. 1.) Sebastian will be jealous and feel like a complete idiot. 2.) Golden Boy will be so star struck it's not even funny. As I rolled over the names in my head I tried to come up with a good one for what I was planning. _Jarry? NO. Clarce? NO. I GOT IT! _I thought happily as I said out loud. "Time for part one of Operation Clace!"

(Clary POV)

"Clarissa Fray! Get out of the god dammed tub!" Izzy said barging into the bathroom. "I found you the sexiest damn thing to wear. Sebastian doesn't know what he's missing." She continued on with certainty. She was dressed in a skin-tight "dress" but it looked more like a long shirt with hot pink fish nets an black six inch heals with pink bows on them.

"Iz, do I really have to go?" I asked her hoping she would say no. "So I can either: Leave, get a large chocolate chip frappachino with a huge double chocolate muffin and drown in self-pity. I said to her in hopes that she will let me go so I don't have to suffer.

"NO! You can't because I'm afraid you will possibly A) kill your-self, or B) kill Sebastian, C) get super fat. What she said as if it was the truth but _She's a little bit of hypocrite at times._ I thought to myself.

"Fine what did you "find" me to wear? It better not look too sluty!" I asked her.

Izzy smiled like the Cheshire cat and said "And what are you going to do if it does look sluty? Kill me? Scare me? Hurt me? Or will you wear it with the biggest scowl of your life?"

"I'll take all of them Alex for I hate you!" we both laughed. She sat me down and made me all pretty. She put me in a semi elegant sparkling green dress with a red ruby necklace. My hair was in perfect ringlets and my eyes popped like never before. I had 5 inch strappy silver heels. I didn't even recognize myself. And Sebastian left me for some slut! God was he stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**(JPOV)**

"Jace! Get out of your room!" Alec called from outside my door. He sounded pissed off, but I didn't care. _Yeah, I'm a straight man moping in his bedroom over a cheating whore of an exgirlfriend. Real manly_. I thought to myself bitterly.

"Go away Alec, I'm not going to fucking New York with you! Kailee might be there." I yelled to him without opening my door. I knew I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care. _Yeah, I'm still in pain over what happened. I thought she loved me the way that I loved her, but I guess that some low man on the totem pole piece of shit in New York is better than this Golden God? Psh… What a load of shit! _I thought to myself. I've been told that I'm great from a bunch of women.

In my head I could still hear the high-pitched voice repeating over and over again, _'"Jace, It's over. I found someone better in New York." Stupid woman with a voice like nails on a chalk board… took my heart, my life, and the world that I knew with her bitchy ass.'_I thought to myself as I lay on my back moping about how other people got their happy endings, and I was stuck in a hell. To top it all off Alec wanted me to go with him where I might actually see her.

Alec called again "Jace I will come in there and rape you up your fucking ass! Now get out here so I can go and see my boyfriend in New York!" I could tell that he wasn't just a little bugged about me taking my time. He was full on panties in a bunch pissed off.

I poked my head out of my door and replied to him with a smirk on my face, "Okay, slow down tiger, I don't need an ass of a brother. You've turned into quite the gay little sex monkey, what in the world has Magnus done to you?" I inquired hoping to get a rise out of him. It worked. He turned and stuck his nose in the air and started walking away.

Then he had to look over his shoulder with a wicked smile and reply, "Everything."

"I'm officially disturbed. That is something I didn't want to know!" I said to him as I pulled my head back into my room.

"You asked." He said through uncontrollable laughter.

-–-

When we got through the traffic and finally arrived Alec was embraced in the most passionate kiss from a tall, sparkling rainbow of a man. "Umm…excuse me my two sparkling lovebirds? Who is going to point me to the bar?" They let go and I got a pair of narrowed blue eyes and a pair of green cat eyes. 'I got the death glare from two gay dudes.' I thought to myself. "Okay then, I'll go and find it myself." As I turned they started to suck each other's faces again. I couldn't resist bugging Alec, so I said to them over my shoulder. "Hey Alec, don't forget to use protection!"

"Fuck you Jace!" Alec growled at me.

"No thanks I'm straight." I replied to him with my signature smirk. _'By the Angel I love messing with Alec._

(CPOV)

"Okay, I let you play Barbie with me, now point me to the booze." I told Izzy. When I said that she looked at me like I was being rude, I didn't think I was, but she glared and then finally pointed to the bar. I gave her a smile and skipped over to order a gin and tonic.

I was scanning around the bar, and a few seats down there was a blonde guy with golden eyes. '_Wow… He's hot…' _I thought to myself. It almost seemed like he was watching me as we locked gazes. His face was perfectly chiseled, he had a strong jaw, and to top it all off he had Sexy tattoos! _Wow! Talk about hot! Yes, I'm checking out someone after such a recent break up, but what can I say, He's hot!'_ I thought to myself. He had semi-long hair, but it didn't look trashy. He pulled it off, and it was the perfect shade of honey gold. He had long fingers that were also strong, much like that of a piano player. He was tan, but not that fake shit that is all over, but a honey color that didn't look like he sat out in the sun to bake his skin, but more of that of a person who worked out in the sun and didn't try to tan. In the middle of my assessing him he sent a smirk my way, and he got up and walked toward me.

(JPOV)

A flash of long red curls caught my eye. As I turned to look at her I noted a few things. She was wearing a sparkly short dress, and black boots with heels. From the side I could see that she had full lips and an angular face. She was thin, but not anorexic thin, but she was short. I have to say that the boots did do some things for her legs though because they looked long and offset her short stature. She caught me staring and looked back at me. I smirked at her, and she smiled a closed mouth smile. Her lips weren't what kept me paying attention to her though, it was her eyes. They were the most beautiful emerald green that I have ever seen. While staring at her the world around me faded, and it was those eyes that made me move toward her.

As soon as I got close to her I had to open my mouth and shoot out the first thing that came to my mind. I wish that I hadn't, but my filter was gone and I said to her, "Hey, If you took a picture it would last longer."

**Me: Jace why do you always have to put your foot in your mouth?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(CPOV)**

"Excuse me?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised. _'Did he just say that? Please tell me he didn't say that. If he did he's about to get a fucking ass whopping. I may just be a chick, but I'm still pack a punch _I thought angrily as I glared at him. I started walking away but A gentle hand stopped me.

As i turned aroundhe pleaded quickly, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Please can we start over?" He looked really sorry to me. I have to say that it was interesting to see his face go from a cocky prick to that of a confused and apologetic little boy.

"Fine. Go ahead." I said to him, It wasn't meant to be rude, but I wasn't about to be talked to like that after Sebastian. He had two more tries, and if he failed those extra times he was going to pay like hell for his mistake.

"Hey, my name is Jace Herondale. What's yours?" He tried again. It wasn't that bad, if not overly used. I had to say that his name wasn't that bad either. Jace Herondale was the most unique name I had ever heard, and fit him and his eyes. '_Oh my god. Please tell me I'm not crushing on him already. Hell yes I can think he's hot, and not feel like I'm rebounding, but crushing after hearing his name? really?'_

"Hi, my name is Clarissa Fray, but most call me Clary. Can you answer me something really quick?" I introduced myself to him. I had to add the last part on because it bugged me.

"I'll try to, and as a side note your name is beautiful." He said honestly. I blushed at the comment, and all coherent thought almost escaped me. His smirk had almost had my heart melted to a puddle on the floor.

I gathered my wits and mentally shook myself. "Thanks for the compliment. What the was that you said when you came over here? Are you always such a pretentious dick, or is this a new occurrence." I asked him putting in a lot of attitude, but still showing interest.

I watched the smirk that was on his face disappear into the air, and he looked a little hurt. It seemed that no one had ever called him a dick or any rude name like that before. After what seemed like forever he finally said, "Uh… Yeah… About that, I'm very sorry. I'm not always like that to women. Yes I am pissed, hurt, betrayed, but most of all I'm sorry I took it out on you," He said as he turned back to his drink. I wasn't expecting that, but at least I wasn't the only one attempting to drown their sorrows in alcohol.

"Thanks for the apology, but if you don't mind my asking, what has you feeling pissed, hurt and betrayed?" I asked him cuiosly. He appeared almost at the breaking point._ 'Who knew guys had feelings other than the ones that come from their dick? Well straight guys that I've met don't have other feelings other than lust.'_ I thought to myself. If it's the same bitch that took Sebastian away from me, she had another thing coming.

"No, I don't mind, and you're welcome. My girlfriend," He paused and corrected himself, "My ex-girlfriend is the problem I have. We were together for three years and out of nowhere she dumped me for some prick here in New York. I always knew she was a slut, but I thought that I could help her change her ways. I wouldn't have cared before my grandma died, but now I do all that I can so she can be proud of me wherever she is. Anyway, she just met him and he got her knocked up. I didn't even get to my favorite part! While she was with me she was fucking him! For three fucking years this 'affair' was going on." He said rambling off in anger. I felt bad for him because I knew what he was going through.

I raised my glass, and with a smirk I said, "Here's to being recently dumped from a three year relationship by a slut and a bastard!" He raised his glass and then we downed what was left of the drinks.

"Don't tell me, the same exact thing happened to you?" he asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.

"Actually yeah, it's like you just described my recent dating life. But with a dude not a chick." I said and we both chuckled. "So what was her name?" I asked with a smirk. _'Would it not be the story of my life if it was the same chick that stole Sebastian away from me!' I thought to myself._

"Her name was-" he was cut off by two voices, one male that I could pick out of a crowd anywhere, and a high-pitched voice squealing that was definitely female.

"Jace!" "Clary?" Both voices rant out in unison. _'Oh dear god it was them, the bitch and the man-whore!' _I thought with dread.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in like forever just Not exactly sure how to go on with this story:( need a little inspiration help?:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanka guys for the reviews you helped jump start this story again **

Clary pov

I was listening to jace as he talked when I heard a voice I could never forget, it was the man whore. I looked over at him he looked as good as ever in his leather jacket, white tee, and boots. I sighed " what do you want Sebastian" trying to hide the hurt when I saw he blonde bimbo, a very pregnant bimbo I might add. "We need to talk" sebastian stated sternly looking at me. "like he'll we do" I said. I jumped out off my chair and stormed out. start walking toward my apartment when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn around all to ready to punch them when a large hand grabbed my fist. " I know we didn't get off on the right foot but I thought we started over" jace said weigh a grin on his face. I sighed "so I thought you were someone else, like a murder or something" he just chuckled. " why are you following me anyways" " oh you forgot your jacket and purse back there" I looked up at him and mumbled a thanks and took them. We started walking again and jace noticed a food truck up ahead. "I'm starving let go check it out" he said pointing to the truck. We walked up to it and ordered our food. We walked over to the park (it was across the street) and sat on the swings while we ate talking about s everything and noting. Jace started to push me and we were laughing when all of a sudden jace is on the floor and I'm being pushed off the swing...

**sorry I know this is short but do you like where the story is going? Please review good or bad I can take it :)**


End file.
